


【翻译】【铁鹰】Lazy Morning ByResonae

by batcat229



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在无所事事的早晨，Clint还在睡懒觉，而Tony看着。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】【铁鹰】Lazy Morning ByResonae

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lazy Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/627919) by [resonae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonae/pseuds/resonae). 



      Clint会 在闲暇的早晨睡懒觉，而Tony会悄悄地离开，前往他的工作台。或者说，他试着这么做。大多数情况下，最终他只会看着Clint睡觉。一开始，他认为在经 历了几个月的约会后，这个阶段就会被慢慢过渡。但是在他们左手的无名指都因相同款式的戒指而闪耀了两年后，依旧，没有什么东西能比看着Clint睡觉更重 要了。  
  
      也不是说Clint会梦呓，睡姿糟糕或是梦游什么的。不过当Clint睡着的时候，他额头被常年的专注和压力而刻画皱纹会消失。他常年挂着的假笑也会从唇间消逝，取而代之的是几乎不可察觉的，平静而祥和的微笑。  
  
      而且 Clint总是静不下来而佝偻紧绷的身子完全放松了，只是微微向右蜷着。薄被低搭在他的腰部，而他正穿着的，Tony衣服稍微向上卷起了一点，露出了一小 截皮肤。有时候Clint会拉起被子或是拉开，这取决于他的感受，尽管Jarvis的实时调控能让室温保持在舒适的范围。有时候Tony会在Clint翻 身的时候猜他待会儿会拉上被子还是扯开，不过大多数情况下他会猜错。  
  
  
      Tony曾就他喜欢看着Clint睡觉这件事认真地咨询过Pepper，而她只是拍了拍他的背。  
  
      “恭喜你终于找到真爱了。”她这么说。  
  
      就是这么一回事。Tony不再害怕向Clint坦白他有多爱他，因为他知道Clint对他的爱也一样深。这不过是一种突然找到了终身伴侣的感觉，不过是领悟到两人一同度过的时光再也不会无聊，即使是永恒也不足以让他们厌倦对方。  
  
      所以Tony让根据他的命令过来收衣服的机械臂退下，并推了推Clint的背。Clint睁开了一只眼睛，里面满是睡意。他不满地咕哝。“关掉那个太阳。”  
  
      Tony轻笑着在Clint的脖子上印下一枚吻痕。“你听到啦，Jarvis。”

      朝向东面的窗户马上关了起来。Clint慵懒地笑着，转向Tony的怀抱并用脸颊蹭着Tony的肩膀。很快他就重回梦乡。Tony知道他过了正午前他都不会起来。  
  
      Tony并没有睡，而是稳稳地抱着Clint，把下巴歇在Clint的耳朵上，感受着Clint在他怀中完全放松的躯壳。Clint在睡着时呼吸缓慢而放松，不会产生让Tony觉得日常开始脱轨的急喘。这就是个平静的早晨，而他喜欢这个。  
  
      就像他预料的那样，Clint在时钟显示1:13的时候才有了转醒的迹象。Tony直到感受到下巴上的啃咬才发现他醒了。然后他下巴尖上的小动作变得更像是研磨。他轻笑着捏了捏Clint的耳朵。“早上好。”  
  
      “嗯，是吗？”Clint的声音依旧睡意浓浓。这离Tony最喜欢的那种声调还差得远。那是会告诉他Clint无论身体上还是心理上的都已经完全臣服， 并完全信任他的声调。他从未在他们和其他人同床共枕的时候听到过。Clint总是早起的那个，他总是充满戒备。

      Tony吻了吻他的鼻尖。

      “我要去冲个澡。”

      “你要条裤子。”Tony的手往下滑去，搓揉着Clint赤裸的双腿并纠正到，“还有内裤。”

      Clint只是发出了被逗乐了的鼻音并推开了他。他像是只小猫一样伸了个懒腰然后打着哈欠。他在晃向浴室时还回头看了Tony一眼。显然，他一点都不在意自己除了Tony的衬衫外不着寸缕。好吧，也不是说现在有哪些不该看到的人被闪瞎了眼。  
  
      在Tony进入浴室时，Clint已经在小型泳池那么大的浴缸里游来游去了。“我已经洗完了。”

      Tony在Clint招手示意他过去时笑得咧开了嘴，“不过我可以看。”

      “这听起来真是太糟糕了。”Clint偷笑着用手做出枪的样子，并向Tony射水。Tony坐在浴缸边，看着Clint为有点过热的水温而叹息的样 子。Clint一直坚持朝Tony泼水，直到Tony投降，脱掉他湿漉漉的衣服也泡在了水里。迎接他的笑声充满了纯粹的快乐。Clint一直朝他泼水，直 到他们两个在水中四肢交缠，大笑着把水都泼到了外面。

      毫无疑问，Tony输了。最终Clint骑在了他身上。

      “来。”他坐起身子，并调整着两人的姿势，好让Clint可以跨坐在他大腿上。

      Tony挤了些洗发液在掌心，然后在Clint的金发上打着泡泡。“这有点太长了，嗯？” 

      Clint不太喜欢被头发挡住眼睛，所以他让头发维持在特定长度。不过他最近肯定有些懈怠了，因为那些头发开始往下耷拉。头发还没遮到他的眼睛，不过没有发蜡的话，肯定会搭在他额头。

      Clint点点头。他在Tony帮他洗头的时候闭着眼睛，并满意地轻声哼哼。

      “是啊，不过现在还好，”他的眼睛眯开了条缝，“只要还没到眼睛就成。为什么这么问，看起来很奇怪吗？”  
  
      Tony笑了笑，“不，只是看起来不一样了。”

      他拍了拍Clint的前额，留下一小片泡沫，“闭眼。”

      Clint咕哝着自己不是小孩了什么的，不过还是在Tony帮他冲洗泡沫时照做了。他任由Tony把他全身都抹上泡沫，然后又把肥皂抹到Tony身上。两人再次开始四肢纠缠地相互打闹。当然，Tony再次输了。  
  
      Clint弯下腰并在Tony的前额印上一个吻。“我爱你。”  
  
      Tony不能自已地咧开嘴。“是啊，我也爱你。”

——————End——————

**Author's Note:**

> FT:  
> 1、小测考砸了，过来舒缓一下情绪吧，结果真 挖坑自己跳了 Orz  
> 2、低调催一下某Beta 【对，第一个转发微博的，就是你！  
> 3、等着看肉的可以散了，我像是会码肉的喵吗？ 这可是全龄向粮食问 【望天


End file.
